


The Perfect Costume

by abraxos_is_toothless



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Allison is soft for her girlfriend, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda?, Swearing, allison and kevin are best friends, i am not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: My piece for the aftg fall exchange 2020. Renison and matchy couples costumes. This is my first Renison fic and I enjoyed this so much.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: AFTG Exchange Fall 2020





	The Perfect Costume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaijuusAndKryptids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/gifts).



> I have posted this on both AO3 and tumblr for you, mainly because I managed to find your account here and tumblr isn't always good with tagging people. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this fic so much and your propmts for this were amazing, it was so hard to choose which one to do but I settled for costumes because I'm a sucker for that. I really hope you like it and that I did it justice:)

Halloween was one of Allison’s favourite times of the year, mostly because she got to play dress up. The parties were fun, eating a bunch of candy without a care was a bonus but fuck, getting to dress up in a matching costume with her ridiculously beautiful girlfriend was the best part. This year, Renee had agreed to let Allison surprise her with their outfits so now, she was currently walking around a very extravagant costume store with an incredibly grouchy Kevin Day. The makeup she wanted had already been tossed into Kevin’s arms, along with a few tubes of glitter she thought would look perfect on Neil. “Seriously Allison, why can’t you carry your own shit?” She rolled her eyes, thoroughly done with the asshole’s whining tone.

“Because I need to use my hands to search for things, Day. And also, it means you can’t stop me from choosing your costume this year.” Kevin hadn’t dressed up last year when even Andrew fucking Minyard had. Allison was not allowing any bullshit this year. When he opened his mouth to quite obviously complain, she threw a set of sparkly fishnets in his face. “Shut the fuck up, you’re doing it. You promised.” The two of them had become very good friends over the last two years or so and honestly, he was a lot more fun than she’d first thought. They were sneaky with making bets about the other Foxes; they would help each other with their outfits for the day and would also gang up on sweet baby Neil when he wouldn’t eat properly. The two of them made quite a formidable team.

“Fine, just, nothing too out there. I don’t want to spend hours trying to take off while I’m drunk.” Allison nodded in satisfaction, planning on not listening to what he just said, at all. They were just passing through the ‘Superheroes’ section when her eyes snagged on something, causing her to smirk. It was a Captain America costume, the fabric tight but stretchy, which would show off the body Kevin worked so hard to keep. It also came with fancy boots, a weird belt and most importantly, the shield. She squealed internally, pulling it all off of the rack and handing it to Kevin who grimaced slightly but wisely kept his mouth shut.

“We’ll have to find you some better underwear or you’ll be able to see it under the costume. That or you could just not wear any?”

“I’m not going commando, Ali.” She gave a very bored sigh.

“No fun. Now come, I need to go to the couples section.” Her heels clicked against the floor as she dragged Kevin across the store, grabbing odd accessories and things just in case she needed them in the future. You never know when a girl might need fake glasses.

All of the matching costumes were either very cliché or ones that nearly all couples used every single year. Allison could make their costumes of course, but it was a week and a half away and she just did not have the time for that this year. Maybe next year she and Renee could make them together.

She was just beginning to think that none of the costumes in front of her were any good when her eyes caught on a Sexy Cop outfit and an Inmate outfit right next to it. They were pretty cute and the Cop came with a range of accessories, including the main thing that Allison was drawn to. Handcuffs. The two of them had been experimenting in their sex life lately, trying new things and the thought of one of them being tied up was very appealing. Allison grabbed both costumes and chucked them at Kevin who raised a dark brow at her choice. “I thought you were going for something different than everyone’s usual this year?”

“Don’t question me, Kev.” With a flick of her hand they were moving again, piling everything up at the checkout. The poor cashier’s eyes widened at the array of items before putting them all through. Kevin tried to pay for his own before she glared at him, handing him all of their bags as she put everything on her card.

On the drive home, they stopped to get food for the whole team, Kevin complaining about all of the calories and that they should get something healthier to which he received a smack of the back of his head. When they got back to the tower, everyone was gathered in the neutral zone of Matt, Aaron and Nicky’s room, per request after she had Kevin text that they were bringing food. Andrew and Neil were curled up on a beanbag together, causing Allison to wink at Neil, receiving a glare from the monster in return. Matt and Dan were throwing peanuts into each other’s mouths while Nicky kept some kind of score. Aaron had his nose buried in a textbook as he always did. Last, but definitely not fucking least, her gorgeous Renee was dutifully clearing up any stray peanuts that did not make into mouths. “I have arrived you heathens, except you baby,” she smiled at her girlfriend who blushed in return, “and I bring good food and some little gifts.” Aaron’s head shot up at the mention of food, getting up to form a circle on the floor with the rest of them.

It was all devoured quickly, Nicky stating that he was now to live on the couch, too full to move. Allison ignored the over dramatic idiot as she passed Kevin’s bag to him before rifling through the rest. She pulled out the fishnets she’d picked up and chucked them at Dan. “For you babes. Matt can’t take his eyes off of you when you wear them.”

“Damn straight, she’s fucking stunning in them.” Matt grinned at his girlfriend, putting his arm around her shoulder. Next she grabbed a bag of ghost shaped marshmallows and passed them over to Andrew. He simply nodded quickly before tearing open the bag, staring at Kevin as he should three into his mouth. Neil caught the tube of glitter she threw, looking down at it confused.

“You looked good the last time I put it on you, Josten. Andrew likes it too.” The blonde glared at the tube, the tips of his ears turning pink.

Renee moved over to tuck herself into Allison’s side and tried to look in the bag that held their costumes. She quickly covered Renee’s eyes with her hand. “Ali, can’t I see what you got us?” Leaning down, she pressed her lips to the shell of her girlfriend’s ear and whispered;

“That’s a surprise. You’ll have to wait until Halloween.” Renee shivered, pulling the hand over her eyes away from her face, tilting her face up and Allison couldn’t stop herself from placing a kiss on her perfectly pink lips. She never wanted to stop kissing her, because kissing Renee made her feel as though she was the luckiest girl in the world. She always let out a little, contented sigh when their lips touched and if Allison were standing, her knees would have given out.

Halloween was going to be a very fun night.

oOoOo

There was one hour until the party started and Allison had never been so excited. Renee laughed from her seat on the bed as Allison pulled the bag with their costumes in from the wardrobe. Turning, she held the bag in front of her chest and asked Renee, “Do you want to be the bad guy or the good guy?” Renee’s smile dropped slightly and her eyes took on a sort of faraway look. When she spoke, it was almost inaudible, as if she didn’t want anyone to hear.

“I like to think I’m the good guy, now.” It made Allison’s chest feel tight, her heart breaking at the tinge of sadness in the other woman’s voice. She knew that Renee still struggled with her past, still struggled to accept that she wasn’t that person anymore but Allison was always there to help her, to remind her. She knew exactly who Renee was and she didn’t care about any of the things she had to do before.

“Love?” Renee looked back to her apologetically, realising she’d gone off into her head again. Allison pulled both costumes from the bag, holding them out in front of her. “You want to be a Sexy Cop or a Cute Inmate? If you’re the Inmate I get to put you into cuffs.” She wiggled her brows, relishing in the way her girlfriend’s cheeks turned pink and she ducked her head.

“I think I would like to be the Inmate, if that’s alright with you?” She mumbled, looking up at Allison from under her lashes. Allison bit her lip and Renee’s eyes darkened. Standing from her spot on the bed, she walked the short distance to Allison slowly, gently taking the costume from her hands. “I’m going to go and get ready with Dan or else we won’t be going to that party at all.” She winked and was out of the room before Allison had the chance to say anything back. Letting out an unsteady breath, she layed the costume out on the bed, stripping herself of everything until she was bare. Walking over to her draws she caught a glimpse of her body in the mirror. There were still a few hickeys littering her body. Some lighter, almost yellows ones on her hips and thighs, and a few much darker, purple looking ones on her neck and shoulder. She loved seeing Renee’s marks on her, loved feeling the tingles when she ran her fingers over them lightly. It reminded her that she was wanted, that she was cherished.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she continued her way over to the set of draws in her room, pulling out a set of lacy red underwear knowing it was a set Renee favoured. If the night ended the way she wanted, she was going to get to tease her girlfriend endlessly. The costume came with fishnets which were pulled on first, followed by the tiny little shorts and cropped shirt. The belt was a little awkward at first, but Allison managed to get it on, attaching the cuffs, a fake radio and what looked to be a fake taser. Allison put her hair up into a high ponytail that swung from side to side as she walked and she finished the whole thing off with a pair of black, leather thigh high boots. She had only ever worn these once for some stupid outing but they fit perfectly with what she was wearing now. She also remembered the heated look she received from Renee last time, so it was an easy choice to make. Her look would not be as extravagant as it could be and she rummaged around for some of the new makeup she had bought on her shopping trip with Kevin. There were still a few tubes of glitter left, including blue which she decided to put a light layer of across her collar bones. She noticed she'd also managed to pick up a can of spray glitter for her hair in gold. Well, she was already glowing anyway; why not glow a little more?

With a last, quick glance over her form in the mirror, Allison nodded to herself, proud of what she achieved. She looked fucking hot and no one could tell her otherwise. Pulling her phone from its charger to check the time, she was shocked to find that there was still a half hour left until the party, and at least an extra twenty minutes before people really started to show up. Usually, it took her at least an hour to deem herself fit to be seen by people, other than the rest of the Foxes who had undoubtedly seen her in worse conditions. With time to spare, she ventured of to Andrew, Kevin and Neil’s dorm, by passing the sound of Dan and Renee laughing from within Dan’s room. She wanted their reveals to be a surprise, to watch as her girlfriend ran her eyes over Allison’s form and to feel the shivers that wracked over her skin as a result. She knocked lightly on the boys’ door, waiting for the soft ‘come in’ before entering. There would be no making that mistake, ever again. Andrew was on the sofa, a rainbow lollipop in his mouth, staring directly at Neil. The redhead looked close to drooling at the sight. Neil jumped and stood quickly when Allison cleared her throat, causing her to whistle lowly at the sight. He was wearing a tight, long black dress that scrapes the floor a little as he moved. There were two slits down the sides that exposed his runners’ legs and the sleeve straps hung off his shoulders. “Neil, baby, what are you dressed as?”

The boy blushed, looking down at his feet as he mumbled, “Andrew says he wanted me to be a ‘damsel in distress’ because apparently he’s always saving my ass.”

She looked to Andrew with a raised brow. “So you are his ‘knight in shining armour’?” There was a scoff from the tiny blonde man.

“I have no fucking idea what you mean.” He grumbled, despite the fact Allison could clearly see the fake armour he had on, including a fake sword laying next to him on the couch.

“So you just wanted to see how hot he looked in a pretty dress, then?” She smirked. Hazel eyes glared at her before Andrew returned to his lollipop.

Neil coughed as if clearing his throat, blush still staining his cheeks. “You might want to go help Kev, he’s been complaining for a while about his costume.”

Allison rolled her eyes but nodded, moving towards the bedroom. When she walked in, Kevin was trying and failing, miserably, to zip up the stupid suit. “Hey idiot, why didn’t you just ask for help?”

Kevin just huffed before turning his back to her, gesturing that she should do it instead. When he was all zipped, she clipped the belt around his waist before handing him the shield. He looked damn good and if she wasn’t happily in love with the girl of her dreams, Allison would have been all up on that. “Spectacular Kev, you look really good.”

“You look really great too, Ali. Renee is going to love it.” More voices sounded from the other room, indicating more people had joined them. Allison heard Matt first, shouting something before he laughed at something. Nicky’s screeching soon followed, most likely having spotted what Neil was dressed in. If Matt had arrived, that meant Dan and Renee would have come over with him. Allison’s nerves picked up at the realisation, wanting to rush out there and show Renee what she had on and to see how Renee looked in an orange jumpsuit.

“I know how I look Kevin. Not great, I look fucking amazing.” He laughed, shaking his head as he threw an arm over her shoulder. They walked out together like that until Kevin joined Matt when he was offered a beer. The warmth of his arm disappeared but it was soon replaced with a different kind. The kind of warmth that only a lover could give. Allison’s eyes found Renee immediately, her jaw dropping slightly, heat pooling low in her belly. The jumpsuit fit her girlfriend in all of the right places, tight enough to show that beautiful figure but not so tight that it was restricting. As she ran her gaze over her body, Allison zeroed in on Renee’s left wrist, where she had secured the cuffs so that they dangled. As if she had broken free. If so much work hadn’t been put into this night, Allison would have already dragged Renee back to her room and not let her leave until morning. Her thoughts were interrupted as a soft hand took hold of one of her own, fingers interlacing. Tilting her head down just slightly, Allison watched Renee bring a cup to her mouth and sip carefully, and then pull it away, the tip of her tongue poking out to lick her bottom lip. Allison couldn’t stop the quiet little noise she let slip. Her girlfriend chuckled lowly before asking innocently, “Ready to party, A?”

Hell fucking yeah, she was.

oOoOo

It was midnight and almost everyone was either passed out or incredibly drunk. Allison had thought they all would have lasted at least another few hours, but it seems some had started drinking before they had even got to the party. She was currently sitting in one of the two arm chairs, Renee draped across her lap with an arm around her waist, who was laughing at Nicky trying to dance with Kevin. The latter had just tried to lower the former into a back dip; until he dropped him. Nicky only looked upset for a moment before he burst out in laughter. Matt was forming some kind of speech in all of the ways he loved his ‘most precious Danielle’ whilst the girl in question tried to shut him up. Aaron was tucked off in one of the corners making out with his cheerleader, and Allison hoped to god they went back to one of their rooms before the two of them started fucking right in front of everyone. Neil and Andrew had disappeared a few minutes ago with a soft ‘goodnight’. She had the faintest impression that Andrew was thoroughly done with the way Neil kept teasing him in that sinful dress.

She was just about to ask Renee if she’d like another drink when her girlfriend leaned in to trail kisses up her neck. Her breath hitched, catching in her throat when Renee reached that soft spot just below her jaw. The hand Allison had on Renee’s thigh tightened and she bit her lip against a moan when teeth grazed the skin of her ear. “You want to get out of here now, Ali?” All she could do was nod, letting out a breath as they stood and Allison grabbed hold of the cuffs, dragging her girlfriend from the room, ignoring the wolf whistles from the other Foxes.

The journey from the basement back up to their dorm room passed in seconds with how eager they both were to finally be alone. The minute they were safely inside of Allison’s room with the door closed, she had Renee pressed against it, hands pinned above her head as their lips crashed together. Renee tasted sweet, like apples and raspberries from the drink she’d had and her body was pliant and soft underneath Allison’s hands. She gasped when there was a bite to her lip and Renee took that chance to deepen the kiss, realising sounds that had her thighs rubbing together. With a quick tug on the smaller girls’ wrists, Allison dragged them both backwards towards the bed, turning them at the last minute so that Renee was laid out underneath her. Stripping Renee slowly, she ran her lips and tongue over soft, pale skin as it was exposed gradually, inch by inch. Allison loved the sound of Renee moaning. They weren’t forced, fake and ridiculously high pitched. They were quiet, music to her ears and most importantly real, letting her know that Renee enjoyed the things she was doing. When Allison had her girlfriend bare beneath her, she pulled Renee’s left wrist up to the headboard, followed by the other and looped the cuff through it but not trapping her yet.

Breathless and panting she asked, “Where are the keys, baby?”

“In your bra.” Her eyes widened, before they narrowed when Renee smirked.

“When the fuck did you put them in there?”

“When you were too focused on the feel of my hand between your thighs, but nowhere near where you wanted it to be.” And with that, Allison closed the cuffs around her other wrist. She leaned down slowly, stopping when their lips were a hair's breadth away so that when she spoke, Renee could both feel and hear it.

“Someone has been very, very bad.”

“I’m so sorry officer, is there anything I can do?”

“Lie still like a good girl for me, will you?” Allison waited for a nod of confirmation before she pulled away, retreating to stand at the foot of the bed. Strip teases had always been fun to her, she loved the way Renee groaned and let out soft pleas for her to speed everything up, but tonight she wouldn’t.

Every movement was slow and deliberate, leaving her in her lacy red bra and panties before she crawled back over Renee who was now letting out frustrated whimpers. From there on out kisses, touches and everything in between stayed slow, at the exact pace Allison wanted for the night. Her girlfriend was writhing beneath her as her had disappeared between two porcelain coloured thighs, the strength of them revealed when Renee tried to close them.

Renee fell apart and was pushed over that cliff's edge over and over again by Allison’s clever hands mouth, and even filthy, encouraging words that were whispered in her ear. She watched her girlfriend fall limp against silky sheets, enjoying the rapid rise and fall of her chest. Pulling the key from her bra, she reached up and released Renee, caressing her wrists gently as she fell onto her side next to her. Renee tried to reach for her, tried to pull her closer, eager to return the favour But Allison shook her head.

“But you haven’t-”

“And I’m okay Ren, I wanted this to be about you.”

“Ali...”

“Hush. Time to rest now.” She tucked a few sweaty strands of hair behind Renee’s ear before lazily dragging her fingers up and down the girl’s back. The touch did as it was intended to do and soon enough, Renee’s breathing had evened out, tucking her head into the crook of Allison’s neck with their legs tangled together.

She would never understand how she got this lucky but was so fucking grateful that she was. Renee was the light of her life, the one she loved most and Allison would do everything she possibly could to show her, to prove that she deserved her. Placing one last kiss to the crown of Renee’s head, Allison let herself drift, content and comfortable in protective arms that were always there to hold her when she needed them most.

_Happy Halloween, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated, please, do let me know what you thought!<3


End file.
